rarity in miraculous
by SapphireGem72
Summary: rarity is sent in a world that she has never seen and is told to live there forever but she fells for a superhero in paris and she is also a holder of a miraculous and has to hide her secret of being a powerful superhero who can defeat the one who is changing the person into evil through negative emotions now she has to stop all of this with the two superheros
1. Author POv

Hey guys so this fanfiction is about rarity being a super heroin and since if you don't know about her then well….. She is from my little pony, I know it's a childish cartoon but still, she is the one whose body is white and purple hair, likes to design clothes, a lot, and has a sister, pet cat, opalescence (opal for short) and she is one of the main characters from my little pony and her friends are twilight sparkle, apple jack, flutter shy, pinkie pie and rainbow dash, they are also the main characters from my little pony and so continuing my story details so rarity finds a portal to a different world and she enters the world of humans since she is a pony she doesn't know anything about them so she comes to Paris and there she finds really nice friends, oh and also in this story characters of miraculous ladybug are also included and if you don't know who they are SEARCH IT YOURSELF !

So now enjoy my fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 1

On a sunny day rarity and her friends were having fun at twilight's castle but suddenly some of princess Celestia's guards entered and they wanted to say something to her

Guard 1: PRINCESS TWILIGHT! Princess Celestia is calling you it's an emergency!

Guard 2: and she wants you to bring rarity too

Twilight: okay I'll come but why did she said you to bring rarity

Guard 2: we don't know but it's what the princess ordered

Twilight: okay we are coming spike send the princess a message that we are coming and rarity you are also coming

Rarity: oh yes, yes darling of course I am coming since princess celestia called me, how can I reject the princess's orders

Twilight: okay so spike did you send her the message

Spike: yes twilight

Twilight: okay let's go!

The 6 ponies and a dragon went to princess celestia's castle

Twilight: princess celestia *everyone bows except twilight* we came here as soon as we could what is the emergency? And did you get the message?

Princess Celestia: yes twilight I got the message and the emergency is not a real big deal I only needed one of you for this for this job and so I chose rarity

Twilight: so, what's the job she needs to do and why her?

Princess Celestia: well I need her to go through the portal and she will be living there for a long time well almost forever and since she is a fashion designer so she can also earn the thing they call "money" and live peacefully

Rarity: fo-fo-FOREVER!

Celestia: yes rarity but you can visit us anytime you want

And then she gave her a box in which there was an object she could use to open a portal and come back anytime she wants

Celestia: you can use this to open a portal and use it to come back whenever you would like and now without wasting anytime we should send you

Mane six except rarity: bye rarity we will miss you

Rarity: bye guys and bye sweetie belle

And with that a portal opened and she left and then appeared into another world and she also saw a huge tower in front of her and she also felt a bit weird she got up and looked at her reflection in the window that was nearby and saw something she haven't seen before she lifted her hooves she saw something strange there were long things on her hooves which were also moving and saw long things when she looked down she didn't know what was happening to her so she just screamed and freaked out…to be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Rarity screamed since she didn't know what happened to her

Rarity: calm down * breathes* calm down rarity

Rarity calmed herself down then she sees herself in the mirror one last time and tries to walk on two legs then she met some people on the road

Rarity: excuse me? *taps shoulder* can you tell me the name of this place

?: well sure, it is Paris, why?

Rarity: no reason just asking

?: Btw your voice is lovely

Rarity: oh thanks well okay bye

Then rarity realises that her voice has changed but she didn't care since her voice was prettier than before

Rarity: okay so where now? Hmmmm…

Then rarity got an idea she opened the box that the princess gave to her and she saw a ring she was confused then she started to see how to use it then suddenly an image appeared it was a hologram of twilight

Twilight: Rarity are you there?

Rarity: yes I am um would you mind telling where will I live?

Twilight: wait a minute- aha! Yes now tell me

Rarity: what did you just do?

Twilight: oh I just turned your camera on so I can see you

Rarity: okay….. Um would you mind telling me that where will I live?

Twilight: oh yes you will live here

Twilight sent the way on her ring

Rarity: what just happened?

Twilight: I gave the address to your GPS so you can find your way

Rarity: well okay thank you …..I guess

Twilight: oh your welcome btw how is Paris?

Rarity: how did you know that?

Twilight: I just saw Paris written on a board behind you

Rarity: hey! You cheated

Twilight: oh never mind now go to your house and go to school

Rarity: huh? School? I am not a foal… why should I go to school?

Twilight: well according to humans girls at your age go to high school just like I did when I went through the portal

Rarity: uh fine but first I need to change my dress

Twilight: sure now byeeee!

Then twilight turned the hologram off then rarity started to walk to her home but then she suddenly saw an old man who has fallen on the floor and the stick is broken. Rarity quickly runs to him and pull him up so he could stand up

Rarity: Sir are you alright?

?: yes I am, thank you for helping me

Rarity: oh no it's ok are you sure you can go home by yourself? Are you sure you don't need a hoof, I mean hand?

?: yes I am sure you may go now

Rarity: okay bye

Then rarity left…..

?: she is the one

To be continued…!


	4. Chapter 3

Rarity found her way home and then went inside her house and saw un- organized

Rarity: ugh! More work for me

Then she organized the whole thing and went to the market to buy cloth and accessories to become a fashion designer and also some groceries, after buying the things that she needed she went back home and started to do her work and she also made clothes for herself so she could show them when she goes to school and she got tired and went to sleep

….the next day…..

She woke up by the sound of her annoying alarm. She got up and got dressed and put some makeup and styled her hair but then noticed something there was a stuffed horse doll in her room she took it up and there was a button saying click here she clicked it and the stuffed horse turned into a living horse there was also a message on the accessory on his neck she took it out and suddenly a hologram of twilight showed up

Twilight: hello its twilight here and I'm not actually here it's just my message so there is a pair of wings in the horse's pocket put them where there are holes of their shape well like you put a key in a key hole so if you put them there the wings will show up in real life and the horse could fly so that is all you need to know, oh wait if you want the horse's wings to go away just take them out and put them back in the pocket and if you want the horse to turn to stuffed animal again just press the jewel on his head ok byeeee!

Rarity heard it and was happy and also thankful to her friends to send the horse so she took the horse and left her house for school, after she reached her school she went in and saw many people she was just walking when she bumped into someone she fell on the floor and saw a hand in front of her face she grabbed it and got up and she saw a boy with blond hair

?: hello, sorry for bumping into you are you alright?

Rarity: yes I am fine actually I am the one who wasn't looking sorry oh btw I am rarity

?: oh I am Adrien

Rarity: ok bye*waves hand*

Adrien: bye rarity*waves hand*

Rarity left to her class

Adrien mind: I have never seen her around here maybe she is new well she was beautiful

When rarity was entering the class she saw a girl running towards her rarity screamed and the girl also screamed and they bumped into each other

Rarity: Ahh! Ouch why does everybody keep bumping in me today?

?: oh um sorry I am really clumsy are you in this class? are you new here?

Rarity: stop asking me so many questions! And yes this is my class and I am new here

?: ok! Let's go in then shall we

Rarity: sure

They entered the class and took their seats rarity sat with the girl she bumped into and the boy she bumped into was sitting in front of her seat, the teacher came in and said

Teacher: hello class! Today we have a new student please come and introduce yourself

Then rarity came in front and started to introduce herself

Rarity: hello I am rarity, I am from London and I would love to make friends with you guys just don't try to ruin my dress and also don't try to bully me or it's the end for you, ok byeeee!

The class all loved her and clapped for her except for one girl and her name was…to be continued


	5. Chapter 4

Her name was Chloe bourgeois, she was the most-cold hearted person in the school she was also jealous of other people and she thought that everyone else in the school was poor and helpless and she was the only rich and beautiful girl in the whole city well except of Adrien. Adrien and Chloe were best friends since they were kids, she also liked him…..a lot… but Adrien just ignored her because he only played with her because of his father but now he has many friends so he just ignores her so she is now jealous of many people

Chloe: ugh just go to your seat you are wasting our time and especially my time of being with Adrien

Rarity: I don't wanna be rude but, who cares about your time and if you really think that I am wasting your time then go out of the class and never come to school because I'm gonna waste your time everyday so just get lost with your attitude and save your time

Class except Chloe: oooooooh!

Teacher: now rarity that is called being rude

Rarity: miss I just said that I don't to be rude before I said all of this

Teacher: ok rarity take your seat with umm…..Adrien

Rarity: okay teacher

Teacher: Adrien please raise your hand

Adrien raised his hand and then rarity went and sat beside him

Adrien: hi again, btw that was some confidence

Rarity: oh hi, and what do you mean?

Adrien: you just acted rude to Chloe, no one has ever done that you are the first one well now you must prepare for war because she ain't letting you go now

Rarity: oh I can handle her besides whatever she is good at I am three times better

Adrien: but you have a lot of confidence, so have you made any friends except me

Rarity: yes I did make friends but I don't know her name, can you tell me her name * points at the girl she bumped into*

Adrien: oh you made friends with her wow two most confident girls together

Rarity: huh?

Adrien: oh she is also the only one who talks back to Chloe, she is awesome

Rarity: wait, you like her? *smirks to tease*

Adrien: no I don't, I mean not in that manner but she my friend

Rarity: ok, ok now tell me her name

Adrien: Marinette

Rarity: okay, btw I won't tell about you liking her *teases Adrien*

Adrien: hey!

Teacher: is there something wrong Adrien?

Adrien: no miss

Then the teacher turned around then rarity and Adrien laughed silently then the bell rang and it was time for a lunch break, they all went out …. To be continued


	6. Chapter 5

They all went out and had lunch, rarity was going to Adrien because he was the only friend of her but someone put their leg in front of rarity and caused rarity to fall on purpose and rarity hurt herself, her knee was bleeding because of the scratch she got by the sudden fall she looked up to see the who caused her to fall and she saw Chloe

Chloe: not so tuff now, are you

Adrien: RARITY! *screams and runs to her*rarity are you okay? *picks her up from the ground* Chloe what did you do?

Chloe: what did I do? She is the one who insulted me in front of the whole class she deserved it

Adrien: what do you mean by she deserved it?

Rarity: no Adrien she is right, and if she didn't have done it now, how will I teach her lesson to her and also she doesn't know that she shouldn't have messed with me and now she must face the consequences, now get ready for the war because its gonna get messy

Chloe: you don't know when to quit do you

Adrien: Chloe stop it-

Rarity: no Adrien she is right _**"I don't know when to quit"**_ *flips hair in front of Chloe's face* lets go Adrien *pulls him with her*

Adrien: are you okay?

Rarity: yeah just a bit scratched because of that-ugh what can I say? Is she rude to everyone in this school?

Adrien: yes she is except me

Rarity: you but…. Why?

Adrien: it's a long story *tells her the whole story*

Rarity: oh so that is why she hates everyone around you or close to you but she can't win against me, I am stronger than her so don't worry about me

Then Adrien sits on his knees and take a bandage and medicine and then treat her bleeding wound, first he cleaned the wound and then put some medicine and then bandaged the wound and then Adrien got up and sat next to her

Rarity: what did you do that for?

Adrien: what do you mean I was just helping my friend and you also need someone by your side to win against Chloe

Rarity: no I don't and besides how will you help me?

Adrien: didn't I tell you that Chloe likes me that makes me her weakness if she will see me by your side she will retreat and she will not hurt me…..so…

Rarity: hey you're right, I need bait

Adrien: excuse me? Bait?

Rarity: yeah you will be my bait

Adrien: hey I was talking about being your partner or side kick I am so not gonna be bait

Rarity: ugh okay fine you can be my partner

Adrien: yay!

?: Adrien what are doing here?

Adrien: oh marinette

Rarity: marinette

Marinette: oh hi rarity

Rarity: oh you are marinette, oh um Adrien should I tell her

Adrien: about what?

Rarity: you know about *whispers* you liking marinette

Adrien: hey I told you that it is not true

Rarity: okay, okay I was just teasing

Marinette: oh um Adrien is she your friend?

Adrien: yes she is

Marinette: oh really *turns to rarity* hi rarity can I be your friend?

Rarity: well sure why not

Adrien: um marinette can you come to my house after school my father wants to talk about fashion and stuff

Rarity got triggered by the word fashion

Rarity: did you say FASHOIN?

Adrien: yes I did-

Rarity: I am so totally into fashion can I come too…..

Adrien: sure why not if you are good because marinette over here is some really creative girl I don't think that you'll be able to win against her

Marinette: thanks Adrien *blushes*

Rarity: hey I thought you were my partner and you were supposed to be on my side…..traitor

Adrien: I was your partner for your war against Chloe

Rarity: LA, LA, LA, LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU *puts hands on ears*

Adrien: I don't care if you can hear it or not because I can hear it and so can her so *takes his tongue out and makes noise like kids*

Rarity: *shows her tongue too* stupid little kid

Then after school they left to Adrien's house

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

They all went to Adrien's house after school. They entered and

Adrien: um guys please don't mind my dad he is a little ahh….

Rarity: don't worry we get it, btw where is he?

Adrien: um he is maybe-

Gabriel agreste: I am here who is asking? *looked at the two females* oh Adrien you brought the little designer girl but who is the other one?

Adrien: oh father she is-

Rarity: rarity I am rarity

Gabriel agreste: why are you here I just called marinette

Adrien: I brought her because-

Rarity: I came because I wanted to show my designing skills

Gabriel agreste: so you are also a designer….interesting

Adrien: yes that is why I brought her

Gabriel agreste: then show me your skills because this is gonna be a competition between rarity and marinette let the competition begin

Rarity: like right now?

Gabriel agreste: yes

Adrien: but dad-

Gabriel agreste: no buts….. Start

Then they were given pieces of different cloth and they both started to make whatever they could. Finally they were done they were breathing heavily because they made their dresses so fast. The results were

Gabriel agreste: rarity wins!

Rarity: what *says happily*

Marinette: what? *says confused* how?

Adrien: what really *says happily looking at rarity*

Gabriel agreste: I am sorry marinette but rarity wins

Marinette: congratulations rarity * sad tone*

Rarity: thank you marinette *turns to marinette and notices that she is sad* hay Mari are you okay?

Marinette: who me? Oh I am fine and you should be happy that you wo-

Rarity: I know but you seem sad but why?

Marinette: sad pssshhh no way

Rarity: are you sad because you didn't win?

Marinette: why are you thinking that? I am happy for you rarity and I don't get jealous

Rarity: are you sure?

Marinette: yes I am sure

Rarity: I don't trust you

Marinette: ah seriously you are so stubborn *laughs*

Rarity: you are not gonna be mad at me are you?

Marinette: what are you talking about of course I will not be mad at you

Rarity: okay then…woah it's getting late I better head home bye guys *waves hands*

Marinette: bye rarity

Adrien: bye! See you tomorrow

Rarity left Adrien's house and went to her house

Rarity: hooooof! Today was a tiring

Then suddenly she saw a black box with red design. She opened it and saw a purple light coming out of the box then something appeared and it was…..to be continued…


	8. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

She opened the box and saw a blue light coming towards her face

Rarity: what are you?

Then the light vanished and she saw a little creature floating

?: hello rarity

Rarity: aaaaahh! *screams*

?: shhh!

Rarity: w-what a-are y-you *scared tone*

?: will you just calm down, if you calm down I'll explain everything

Rarity: explain wh-

?: calm down…..please

Rarity: okay, okay *calms down* ok I am fine now tell me

?: I am a kwami and my name is Gemma

Rarity: um what is a kwami?

Gemma: a kwami gives you powers

Rarity: powers for what?

Gemma: first of all this is your miraculous*hands the box* second I am the one who will make you a superhero and give you powers, third you cannot tell anyone about this, this is a secret fourth never take off your miraculous or I will disappear fifth never tell another person about you being a superhero sixth-

Rarity: ugh too many things to remember

Gemma: sixth an most important, think of it as an instruction of turning into a superhero, so first wear the miraculous, then whenever you want to transform you say Gemma gemify and then you'll turn into a superhero then ooh and you also have a special power

Rarity: and what is that?

Gemma: it is that…..do you know ladybug?

Rarity: nope

Gemma: then it is gonna be hard to explain

Rarity: it's ok I am patient

Gemma: ok so look ladybug has a power of a luck charm and she also de-evilises the akuma so your power is that yo-

Rarity: what is this Akuma?

Gemma: didn't I tell you- never mind an akuma is the thing that causes a person to turn evil, an akuma is sent by hawk moth your arch enemy, and de- evilising an akuma is like draining bad from it and turning it back to good

Rarity: oh ok, I get it

Gemma: so your special ability is that you can drain the bad out of the akuma and make it un- reusable because the butterflies go back to hawk moth when they are good and then hawk moth uses them again, but by your special powers if the butterfly goes back hawk moth can't use it again and your also have another special ability you can ask the person the truth but only once and you can also fool them using your looks because you will be really attractive when you transform, oh and you can fly

Rarity: WOAH! I can flyyyyy! But how?

Gemma: you'll see when you transform

Rarity: but how did you get here?

Gemma: master brought me here

Rarity: who is this "master"?

Gemma: he is the holder of all miraculous

Rarity: what is his name? where can I find him?

Gemma: he is…to be continued


	9. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Gemma: he is…. I-I can't tell you…..I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you this this must remain a secret until he comes to you by himself

Rarity: oh okay *sad tone*

Gemma: okay so why not try your transformation

Rarity: sure I'll try tomorrow *yawns* I am tired and sleepy so I think I am gonna go to bed

Gemma: oh okay are you sad or something?

Rarity: I am not sad just ….confused

Gemma:?

Rarity: I mean that I am just confused about all of this, this miraculous thingy and the kumaka thingy

Gemma: it's an akuma

Rarity: akoma aku- whatever it is just so much for me to handle and I don't think I'll be able to do all this alone

Gemma: who says that your alone, you have me and-

Rarity: yeah like you are going to help me between a fight with the whatever thingy person

Gemma: it is akumatized person and you not only have me but you also have the other superheroes with you like ladybug and chatnoir and many other to help you between the fight because it's their fight too

Rarity: I know but still….

Gemma: don't worry rarity we will always have your back

Rarity: but what if the other superheroes think that I am fake or what if they don't believe me then what am I gonna do?

Gemma: oh don't worry they'll believe you if you explain to them or try to earn their trust by not trying to snatch their miraculous and fight with them like a true superhero

Rarity: but STILL…..!

Gemma: oh don't worry they'll believe you now go to sleep okay tomorrow is going to be a long day of training for you

Rarity: ok…..*sits on the bed and open her blanket and then get tucked in her blanket, closes eyes and then enters the world of dreams*

Next morning…rarity wakes up and yawns with a little thing on the side of the bed

Rarity: ahhhhhh! What are you-?

Gemma: hmm why so early?

Rarity: *sighs in relief* you scared me I thought you were a rat and …. Nothing just go back to sleep sorry to wake you *smiles and pats Gemma's head*

Then a rarity lies down again but suddenly remembers that she has school today

Rarity: noooooo!

Then Gemma woke up worried

Gemma: what is it? What happened? Are you sick? Are you alright?

Rarity: I just remembered I have school today and I OVER SLEPT! And now I am gonna be late

Gemma: it's okay it's okay take a deep breath *inhales* now out *exhales*

Rarity: okay *breathes* okay now what how am I going to go?

Gemma: I don't know I have to think

Rarity: wait, I have an idea *takes out the stuffed horse* I can use this

Gemma: a stuffed horse what are you going to do with it?

Rarity: watch and learn little kwami

Gemma: *tilts head in confusion*

Then rarity pushes the button on the horse and its becomes a real horse

Gemma: wow! *jaws dropped*

Rarity: *giggles* you like it well there is more it can also turn into a Pegasus so whenever I want to fly high in the sky I can put the wings on then it could fly

Gemma: woah! *impressed* it's so cool

Rarity: ikr my friend gave this to me

Gemma: oh so where is she?

Rarity: oh…um… she is …in a different world

Gemma: umm…. I don't understand a different world what do you mean by that?

Rarity: umm… so there is a portal that is a way from our world to this world so when I went into that portal I got here and I met you and marinette and Adrien and you are all so nice

Gemma: hey stop the story I thought you were gonna be late

Rarity: *suddenly stops and take a glance on Gemma* why didn't you tell me *runs down stairs and hops on the horse and then go to the school


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Then after a few minutes rarity reached school and then she ran as fast as she could and entered the class. She opened the door and saw everyone looking at her

Teacher: rarity why are you late?

Rarity: I am really sorry teacher it won't happen again…..I promise

Teacher: ok then take your seat

Then rarity takes her seat and opens her book but then suddenly notices that Adrien was staring at her

Rarity: hey why are you looking at me like that?

Adrien: just trying to find information of why you were late

Rarity: oh sorry btw me being late is none of your business

Adrien: ok if you say so….

Rarity: well good ….

Then the teacher started the lecture it was super boring but rarity again felt like someone was staring her

_**RARITY POV:**_

Why is Adrien staring at me like that he has never stared at me like this before what's wrong with him he is making me feel uncomfortable ugh what has happened to him

_**END**_

Rarity: ugh Adrien why are you-

Teacher: rarity stop talking

Rarity: yes teacher

Then the time passed and rarity was just listening to the teacher's lecture but she was still feeling uncomfortable because of Adrien she never felt that way before she always sat next to Adrien but she was feeling weird today. Bell rings and its lunch time.

**ADRIEN POV:**

Why does she look like she is uncomfortable she is usually fine sitting next to me and I don't know what's gotten into me why is my beating so fast by just her presence am I , is it the feeling of …._**love**_ …. If it is then I should confess to her but what if she doesn't like me and why am I so nervous to confess to her I was never like this I am usually so confident with girls, is this feeling of nervousness in my heart because I have never loved before or is it something else…nah it must be because I am scared if she doesn't like me back… yup this is probably the situation so yeah …**END**

Then Adrien went to rarity to confess but he was really nervous he was asking himself that whether he should do it or not. Before he could reach her an akumatized victim appeared which caused him to flinch a little but then he saw ladybug going after him (akumatized person) he went into the bathroom and then transformed there and then followed ladybug. While on the other hand rarity was having lunch and suddenly saw a person jumping on the roof of the school and saw ladybug following him and then she hurriedly went in the bathroom to transform….to be continued


	11. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Rarity went to the bathroom to transform and then followed ladybug and chatnoir. When she was chasing all three of them the akumatized person disappeared into thin air and that left you with the two superheroes they noticed rarity then ladybug came to her and said

Ladybug: who are you *grabs rarity's wrist* are you an akumatized person did hawkmoth send you?

Chatnoir: woah, woah easy there bugaboo she doesn't look like an akumatized person

Rarity: because I am not, I am here to assist you guys, I am SAPPHIREGEM and I will fight with you to save Paris

Ladybug: I don't believe you do you have a miraculous?

Sapphire gem: yes I do *shows the miraculous* this is my miraculous

Ladybug: what if this is a trap?

Chatnoir: ladybug calm down we have to catch the real akumatized person you can't just accuse someone to be one now let's go shall we

Then ladybug and chat noir left without rarity

Sapphire gem: hey! I am here too you know *says loudly* ugh why do they have to be like this? Hey I am coming too *says loudly*

Then rarity ran to them

Ladybug: why are you following us? Go away

Sapphire gem: I wanna help too

Ladybug: this isn't a game whatever your name is go home

With that they left rarity all alone but this time instead of running to them she quietly followed them and saw the akumatized person. The akumatized person hit her (ladybug) with his magical powers and ladybug fell, he was about to hit chat noir too but rarity saved him

Chatnoir: you? What are you doing here? Get out of here, you'll kill yourself

Rarity listened but didn't go she didn't want to leave chatnoir alone

Chat noir: what are you waiting for GO!

Sapphire gem: I am not going to leave you at a time like this; ladybug is already down if something happens to you then the whole Paris is doomed

Chatnoir: WATCH OUT!

Chat noir said and grabbed onto rarity and they both fell down

Sapphire gem: what are you doing?

Chatnoir: that question should be for you

Sapphire gem: what? You are the one who jumped on me

Chatnoir: oh well I did it to save you since you were not listening to me and what did you get you almost got killed

Sapphire gem: oh in that case thanks….

Chatnoir: well if you are really a superhero then help me

Sapphire gem: really I mean of course *excited*

Then they fought against the akumatized person and then sapphire gem took the akuma and closed it in the akuma flower

(A/n: an akuma flower de evilises the akuma permanently so it can't be evilised again...continue)

Chatnoir: what did you just do?

Sapphire gem: I de evilised it thank you

Chat noir: how?

Sapphire gem: *explains why and how* get it?

Chatnoir: yeah

Then they went to ladybug and tried to wake her up and she woke up

Ladybug: what happened *blurry eye sight* chat noir *looks at sapphire gem* you! What did you do where is the person where is the akuma?*angry*

Sapphire gem: I-I…..

To be continued…..


End file.
